


In The Shadows

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadows

“Squish? You home…?”

Phantom is smirking even as she moves into the hidden rooms, noting that the rooms are silent but for the music coming from a radio. 

“Phantom…”

A force hits her from nowhere, although she doesn’t mind, curling her arms around the other girl. 

“Hey Squish…. You okay?”

“I’m fine, just… bored.”

“Bored? With La Derham on the radio?”

“It’s been opera for the past half-hour.”

Phantom smirks slightly. 

“Well, maybe now we can be bored together….”

“Or?”

“Or…. I suppose I could always try to call a girl… if you want to meet someone new?”

“No…. I’d rather we just… talked.”

“Alright.”


End file.
